Sea Magic
by SvartAngel
Summary: He saw me for who I am and not for what I was. He released my being and my spirit. He took my fears away and made me stronger. My powers grows with him. And therefor, he is my captain and I will help him become the king of pirates. ZoroxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I have not written anything for years and the main reason have been that I never had the time and that I didn't want to. However... I've thought about this story for a while and are now ready to put it down black on white.  
I hope you will enjoy it and please let me know what you guys think.  
But first just for your information. English is not my first language, so there might some grammatical mistakes.**

**I do not own One Piece. **

The sun began to rise at the horizon and shine on Cocoa island. Magnelia woke up slowly in her bed. She as usual didn't want to wake up and get out of her bed. She had change the bedding the day before and they were still soft and smelled heavenly. But unfortunately she knew that in 30 minutes it would be too warm to stay in bed and there were work and chores that needed to be done.  
She put on her clothes and looked at her self in the mirror. Nobody could see who she really was and nobody can know about it. Luckily the myths were just myths. She is very cute. Bright red hair that reached to her shoulders, big brown eyes, small nose, tiny mouth, 5'7 ft long and with a good physique. The only thing that really stood out was the dark, slim circles under her eyes.  
Her clothes is very simple. Dark gray skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt and she had two belts that both had belt bags. One around her waist and the other sat around her hips where you usually had your belt. Both bags sat on her right side of her body. With all this she wore regular black boots and her crystal she wore around her neck like a ordinary necklace. But she always hid it under her t-shirt. Nobody was allowed to see it! That could ruin her life.  
It could ruin her parents life on the island. They know what she is and they still love her like their own.

Time to eat breakfast so the day could start! Magnelia ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen. Her mother was by the stove and cooked some breakfast food. The wonderful smell of coffee and french toast brought a big grin on Magnelias face.  
"You seem alert and happy today sweetie." Her mother said.  
"It smells delicious here. And you know what? There is something special about today. Can't really put my finger on it though. Is it dads birthday today?"  
"Haha no, he don't."  
"Your wedding day? The day you found me?"  
Her mother got a concerned look. She turned off the stove and put the food on the table.  
"Please, don't say that. You're our child and there is nothing that will ever change that."  
"I'm sorry, it wasn't meant like that. But you do know about those feelings I can get sometimes. That something will happen. Usually I know what it is, but know it's all blurry. But it also makes me so happy, but at the same time it's scares the living hell out of me."  
Magnelias mother smiled to her.  
"Who knows? Maybe it's the winds of change that is blowing through our little island?"  
And oh boy, was she right.

After the breakfast it was time to go out do her work. They have a big garden where all kind of plants and herb grows and their home is close to the sea. Something Magnelia feels very fortunes about. She had her forest walk around in and the sea, that she felt keep calling for her. She knows why and it's her and her family's secret. And sad enough it has to be that way. Just a secret. She was not the popular one in the town, that was about a 30 minutes walk from her home. But it was there her father worked and Magnelia have spend a lot of time there.  
Seen everyone who lives there and at the harbor were always new faces. Everything from Marines to merchants to pirates.  
She sat down by the herbs that grew under her window, to check on them and see if she could pick any of them.  
_If I only didn't have to hide myself and be who I really am. I can't stand peoples looks and whispering. I want to get away from here.  
_She let out a heavy sigh. Magnelia took out her small secateurs and cut off some of the herbs that were ready and would be hung up to dry. She looked forward to try new things with some of the plants and herbs she could find in the garden and out in the forest. When she was done she needed to go to town to leave her fathers lunch at the office and make some errands. She would go by the harbor while she was there. There is always something going on there. Cocoa island is after all the very last island before the Grand Line.

**On Going Merry**

After the chaos on Loguetown, the crew was exhausted. Nami was very skeptical if the had the energy and strength to enter the Grand Line. She started to look through her maps to see if there was a chance to regain their strength as much as possible. She had heard rumors about a very small island that was even closer their goal. And what do you know, the rumors seems to be true after looking through her maps. Nami ran out to tell the rest of the crew.  
"Listen up everyone! We didn't get everything we needed in Loguetown. But, there is a small island, not too far away from us, that is called Cocoa Island. We can collect the last items we need there."  
"Ooooh Cocoa! Sounds delicious!" Luffy said with a big grin.  
The crew agreed on a stop there at the harbor.

**Vincent town**

Magnelia had just delivered her fathers lunch and was on her way to the harbor. People looked after her and whisperd how she was not normal, that she was a freak and that her parents were too good to her. Things she have heard since she was a very small child. Her parents have taken a lot of crap from people in Vincent town to the point they moved out in the forest, close to a beach so Magnelia could play by the water.  
When Magnelia got to the harbor, she had a strange and strong feeling that someone or some people were following her. It didn't matter how many times she stop to look around. She could not see anyone follow her.  
_They are probably hiding. They always do.  
_When she had walk around for a while, she saw a ship that stood out from the others. It didn't have crazy colours or something like that. It's figurehead was a smiling sheep. Magnelia could not help herself and smile back to it. It was something really special about that ship. It brought up feeling of happiness and joy to her sense. Like she belonged there. But she took a deep sigh and told herself quietly that she probably would never see that ship again.

"I just can't stand that freak. I want her off this island! She doesn't belong here!"  
Joanna was shaking her fists of pure anger. Her friends, Yrrol and Kaage tried to calm her down as much as they could. Even though they knew it was almost impossible.  
"You do know that there's nothing we can do about it. However, we do have a plan that might actually work. We follow her around when she's here in town, where we are safe and if there is something stranga, unusual and dangerous, we will report it to then Marines. Weird stuff always seems to happen around her." Yrrol said in a thinking pose.  
"But guys... Don't you think she might be a witch?"  
Joanna and Yrrol started laughing their heads off.  
"Haha idiot! Everybody knows that there is no such things as witches and magic. We live as close as possible to the Grand Line and never even seen anyone use their so called devil fruit powers."  
Joanna laughed so hard att Kaage that she bend down and started slapping her knees. Kaage blushed and looked away from the laughing duo. After making fun of Kaage, the trio decided to keep going after Magnelia so they wouldn't lose her in sight. Every singel time she stopped and looked around, they started throwing small rocks at her.  
Magnelia felt them of course and started walking fast from there. The fast she walked, the more threatened she felt. She walked so fast with her head down, that she didn't see where she was going. All of a sudden she could not hear or see other people around her. Now she was in trouble she thought. She didn't know where she was anymore.  
"Freak!"  
Magnelia turend around and saw them now. Her bullys since childhood. Joanna is a kind of short and plumped girl with short dark blue hair and small otter eyes. Yrrol, a pretty tall guy with light blond hair that was backcombed and had green. He held a iron pipe in his right hand. And there was Kaage. He was a few inches taller then Magnelia and he had short untidy brown hair. He had a horse like face and a little wider than Yrrol Och så var det Kaage. His face tried to show how tough he was, but his eyes was filled with insecurity and some fear.  
"What have I ever done to you?" Magnelia finally asked them with confident in her voice.  
"We simply don't want you here. We will get rid of you freak. But for the moment... We just want some of our frustration out a little." Joanna grin at her.  
Magnelia started back away from them. She couldn't get away from then and she could not fight. At least not with her fists. All of a sudden, Yrrol ran towards her and ended up behind her. Yrrol stuck her at the back of her right knee, so she fall down on her knees. Magnelia did not scream, she never had a chance to react to it. Joanna and Kaage walked fast to her and Joanna kicked Magnelia first. Right at her left shoulder. That was when Magnelia screamed in pain. She was now lying down on her side and all three of them started to kick her a diffrent places on her body and hard. Magnelia tried to protect her head with her arms and screamed and plead them to stop.  
"Oi! You cowardly assholes!"  
The trio stopped with what they are doing and looked up to where the voice came from. Magnelia didn't dare to look up and had a hard time moving.  
"What do you want? You have nothing to do with this, right?" Yrrol yelled at the stranger.  
"Absolutely nothing. But I don't see anything exciting about three against one."  
After that, Magnelia only heard hitting and screams. However, she recognize the voice that screamed and then she heard legs running away. She could feel the strange man presence next to her body. She looked up.  
"They're gone now. Can you stand up?"  
He had green hair, tanned skin, dark eyes and three gold earrings on his left ear. he was wearing a whit t-shirt, a green haramaki, black pants and boots and a black bandana tied to his left arm.  
Magnelia put down her arms from her head and tried to use them she tried to stand up. Her knees did not want to carry her at the moment. The stranger took carefully her arms and lifted her up to her feet. He put her right arm behind his neck and put his left arm around her waist.  
"Are you doing well or do you want to sit down for a while?"  
"I th-think I want to sit down a little."  
She felt so weak and sore everywhere. but at the same time she couldn't be more grateful. He helped her to a pair of wood boxes so she could sit.  
That was when she looked up at him.  
"I recognize you. Aren't you... What was it again? Zoro?"  
Zoro looked surprised at first, but then gave her a grin.  
"How do you know my name?"  
"News gets here fast. heard that a few things happen at Lougetown."  
Zoro nod to show her that he got it. Magnelia looked down and thought a little. She came up with how to pay him back.  
"Look, I want to thank you for saving my life and I know how to help you and your crew. So please take me to your captain." Magnelia smiled weakly.

Zoro hold on to her all the way back to Going Merry. People saw them together and didn't know what to react to. It was clear that she was attacked, but not by him. And he had no problem being close to her.  
When Magnelia was standing infront of Going Merry, she couldn't stop smiling.  
_I thought I would never see you again.  
_They climbed on board and nami met them.  
"Where have you been!? You were suppose to guard the ship! What if..."  
Nami saw now the beaten girl and got now worried. Magnelia smiled kindly to the confused navigator.  
"He probably left the ship cause he saw three people after me with bad intentions. I apologize for that. Could we gather to a more private room and discuss about it and so I can sit down for a while?"  
"S-sure, come with me."  
After Magnelia introduce herself, got Sanji on her backside and got to met the rest of the Crew and told them what had happen, Luffy stood up.  
"You're weak."  
Nami, Usopp and Sanji gave him a angry look and screamed he could not say stuff like that. Magnelia lifted her hands up in surrender.  
"No, he is right. I'm not very strong at all. However, I do know when somebody do a good deed, just because is the right thing to do. I asked him to bring me here so I can repay him and help you guys out.."  
"Lets hear it." Luffy smiled to Magnelia and she smiled back.  
"Cocoa Island is the absolute last island before you enter the Grand Line and with that a lot of Marine ships dock here quiet often and always on this towns harbor. But they do not know about the beach and our private dock by my familys house. My fathers works with capturing corrupt Marine employed. So they would never look for you there. You have my permission to dock there and stay at our hous during your visit here. My parents will have nothing against it after they hear what happend to me."

The straw hats loved the idea and decided that that's what they want to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! :)  
****I can imagine it's kind of annoying that Magnelias parents doesn't have names. But I'm to lazy to come up with names for them. So meeh...  
****And after this chapter I'm pretty glad I rated this story M. ^^'  
****Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :D  
****I do not own One Piece!**

The straw hats took off from Vincent towns harbor and went to the beach that was owned by Magnelia and her parents. You could say her parents were pretty surprised when their only child brought home a pirate ship with a crew on it.

After they told them what happened at the harbor, Magnelia parents were okay with letting them stay there.  
"Of course you can stay as long as you want. It's not the first time that trio been on to our Magnelia. But it seems they're using violence these days." Her father told them.  
"How come they are attacking and bullying Magnelia? What have she ever done to them?" Usopp asked, since he could relate to what Magnelia is going through.  
"Here on this island, it's very unusual with adopted children. Magnelia is the first one in 50 years. The last child moved away a long time ago. Nobody knows where he is. My husband and I never really had the time to make a child. It's not that we didn't try." Her mother explained.  
"Our Magnelia is our miracle. We are so grateful to you." Her father said.  
"Well thank Zoro. It was he who followed them and hunted them away." Luffy grin.

Zoro sat by the window and looked out. Magnelias mother made dinner with Sanjis help. Nami, Usopp and Magnelias father fixed beds for the crew to sleep on and Luffy went to pick up some stuff from the Going Merry.  
Magnelia went to Zoro. She didn't know what to say to him at first. She has already told him and showed him how gratful she was. She took a chair and satt next to him.  
"What are you looking for?"  
"I've a strong feeling that they will try to get to you again. Cowardly bastards like them never gives up that easily." Zoro narrowed his eyes.  
Magnelia looked down on the floor. She knew, from her own experience, that he's right. This had been going on for ten years. Nothing was indicating they would stop even after they got their asses kicked.  
"I've a very strong feeling that is going to get worse." She sighed.  
Magnelias mother heard the conversation between Zoro and Magnelia in the livingroom. She dropped a glass on the floor.  
"Are you okay?" Sanji asked her.  
"I'm fine. I just overheard what Magnelia and Zoro conversation." Her mother had a worried look on her face while she was picking up glass pieces.  
Sanji rushed out of the kitchen towards where Zoro and Magnelia was seated.  
"What did you say to wonderful and beautiful Magnelia-chan, you damn Marimo!" Sanji screamed in anger.  
Magnelia jumped, she fell of the chair. Sanji was fast and caught her before her sore butt touched the floor. Which would have been very painful in her condition.  
"I said nothing to her you shitty chef!"  
Sanji moved Magnelia away and their fight started. Magnelias became absolutely miserable and did not know what to do.  
"No! Stop fighting! Please!" She asked them. But they didn't seem to hear her.  
"STOP IT!" All of a sudden the fire in the fireplace started flame up, to the point all the fired wood burned to ashes in five seconds and the small flames on the candles became ten times bigger and warmer and it was only two inches left of the candles. All activity stopped in the house. Luffy slammed the door opened and thought a house fire had started.  
"What happened? Is everyone okay?" He asked worried.  
The whole crew looked at Magnelia in shock. he eyes filled up with tears and she ran up to her room and locked the door.

"Oh dear…" Magnelias mother sighed while she put her hand behind her neck.  
"W-what did just happened here? Is Magnelia okay? Is there anything we can do?" Nami asked.  
"Nothing happened. That kind of stuff happens sometimes. We're not sure what causes it." Magnelias father said with his eyes down on the camping bed he was fixing for his guests.  
"Stuff that happens sometimes? The house almost burned down to the ground. That's life-threatening!" Usopp yelled out of panic.  
"It nothing to care about! I don't wanna sound unpleasant, but it's nothing to worry about!" Magnelias father yelled even louder.  
Everyone returned to what they were doing. But everyone of the straw hats could not stop thinking about it.

"Sweetie, can I come in?" Magnelias mother knocked on the door.  
Magnelias had cried her eyes out, but she got up and opened the door. She knew it was her who brought food and her comfort. Magnelia did really need it now.  
"They hate me, don't they?"  
"No, they don't. They were shocked and worried sick about you."  
Magnelia looked up at her mother with big and confused eyes.  
"Worried? They weren't frightened?"  
"Yeah, a little a guess. But they were more considered of how you were doing. You ran away and cried."  
"What else should I've done? Why can't I get away from it? Why don't I have any control?"  
Her mother smiled kindly to her.  
"Yes you do, you're very much in control now a days. You just had a very strong emotion. You know how proud your father and I are over how far you've got."  
Magnelia smiled a little to her mother and let out a heavy sigh.  
"Did anyone got hurt?"  
"No. Now, eat your dinner, get a good night sleep and I see your pretty face tomorrow."  
"We will."

**Next morning**

Everyone slept well that night. The guys in the crew appreciate to change from the hammock to camping beds with real mattress. Nami slept by herself in the smal guestroom next to Magnelias room. Both girls got out their rooms at the same time. Magnelias was first a little scared when she saw Nami. But she was sure her parents gave a good explanation of what happened last night.  
"I apologize for my behavior yesterday, Nami. I'm a little scared of big flames." Magnelia sweat dropped.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Nobody got hurt. Too bad you didn't have dinner with us." Nami smiled kindly to Magnelia.  
_Apparently it must been a damn good lie my parents told them._ Magnelia thought to herself.

They went down to the kitchen where Sanji and Magnelias mother already had breakfast ready. A big dish with sandwiches with different things on them and orange juice to drink.  
"Oooooh! Nami-chan! Magnelia-chan! You have made my morning with your beloved presence!" Sanji made his noodledance.  
Magnelia didn't know how to handle his behavior. She have never been wooed like that her whole life.  
"He's just like that. You can only get used to it." Nami winked to her.  
It was that in particular that confused Magnelia. Everyone of the straw hats behaved like absolutely nothing happened the night before. Everyone sat down and ate their breakfast together as usual.

After breakfast Nami caught everyone's attention.  
"We still have some small errands in town. I thought that you guys and Magnelia could go there and fix the last things we need while I stay here and try to figure out how we get in to the Grand Line."  
"You really want me with you?" Magnelia asked in surprise.  
"Why not? You have done nothing wrong and you know the town ten times better then us." Luffy smiled.  
Magnelia felt how her heart started to beat faster in her chest. She smiled with her whole face and raised her fist up in the air.  
"Then lets move out. Nami! Write down everything you need and I'll make sure you'll get it! You have my word on it!"  
Nami giggled and started to write down a list for her.

After everyone left the house, Nami started with her work. She got a bit worried when she saw Reverse Mountain and how it works. She could only hope that the new repair material that was going to be bought could fix Merry if needed when they got through. Shouldn't be a problem since Magnelia seems to know exactly what the crew needed. Nami had of course not stopped thinking about the fireplace and all the flames from last night. She had a strong feeling that Magnelia had something to do with it.  
_She is more than meets the eye. She's very special. But what is it? _Nami thought to herself.  
Nami knew it was wrong of her. But she was going to enter Magnelias room. She wanted to know what is was about her and what her parents was trying to hide. Nobody was home and nobody needed to know.

When Nami entered the room, the first thing she noticed was plants and herbs that was hanging in the roof to dry out. The room was pretty big and there was a lot of thing in there. From Namis point of view, the bed was in the left corner, a big desk next to the bed and it was in the front of a window. On the desk was a mortar in light marble and a notebook. Pretty unusual for a girl to have on her desk if you're not studying to be a doctor. There was also two big bookshelves, filled with books, jars and boxes. In the jars were all kinds dry herbs, spices, powders and seeds. In the boxes where different kinds of twigs, feathers, fur in small bags from all kinds of animals. One jar had dead dried insects. That sight in particular made Nami sick. In the room was also a kettle in a corner next to a chest of drawers. Nami took a look at the books. Most of them was about plants, animal and the occult, That was enough for Nami. Everything was pointing at the same direction. Magnelia is a witch!

**Vincent town**

The gang had split up. Magnelia had already planed with Nami how to split up the tasks that needed to be done in town. Luffy, Usopp and Sanji went shopping repair material and food. Zoro and Magnelia would fix drinks, books and weapon gadgets.  
Magnelia smiled the whole time in town for once. However she could feel the presence of the trio from yesterday. But not even them could get to her. Beside, she felt very safe with Zoro next to her and knowing the rest of the crew where on the island.

Joanna, Yrrol and Kaage could not believe their eyes. That man from yesterday was still hanging out with Magnelia. Nobody could stand her or wanted to be in her presence that long.  
"That little bitch! How can she and how dare she smile in this town? And with that handsome fool by her side?" Joanna hissed.  
"But... Aren't that the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro?" Kaage asked.  
"Yes, it is! But he's a pirate now a days. At least that's what I heard." Yrrol said.  
"That's it!" Joanna hit her fist in her hand. "Now we have a reasons to contact the Marines about her. She's hiding criminals! This is brilliant!" Joanna smiled a evil smile.  
The trio disappeared into a dark alley.

After they have taken care of all the errands in town, they decide to sit outside a bar to have a drink.  
"This was really needed." Magnelia sighed happily after her first mouthful of white wine.  
"Agreed!." Zoro responded and started drinking his sake.  
Sanji was grumpy over the fact that he didn't get to spend time with Magnelia in town. But after Magnelia explained kindly to him that it was Zoro who saved her life the other day and that is why she felt safe with him. With the night before in mind, Sanji didn't want to argue more on the topic.

After just ten minutes of a nice chat, drinking, some laughter and weird looks from people around. The trio from yesterday showed them self. Magnelia started panting rapidly by being nervous and worried.  
"Magnelia? Are they the ones who attacked you?" Luffy asked while he and the others(Yes, even Usopp) stood up.  
Magnelia turned her eyes down to the ground and nodded.  
"Hey. Hey. Hey… Take it easy now. No need to start a fight." Joanna held up her hand to show she was unarmed and encourage the other two to do the same.  
"Say what you need to say and then leave." Sanji hissed with murder in his eyes.  
Joanna grinned big.  
"We just wanted to tell you that we contacted the Marines about the straw hats whereabouts and you Magnelia is hiding them here on out beautiful island."  
Magnelias face turned white. This would mean her parents would get in trouble. Plus her new and only friends had to disappear from her life. She kept her eyes down and felt the anger grow and burn in her chest. Tears started to fill her eyes in frustration. How could they do this to her?  
"Why?" Magnelia whispered.  
"What did you say, freak?" Joanna asked annoyed.  
"Why are you doing this to me? I've never hurt you. I've never interrupt you or your life. I've never said anything bad to you. I've never given you a reason to hate me." Magnelia lifted her eyes up from the ground to the trio.  
All of a sudden she stood up and walked to them. Her eyes were pitch black and glowing.  
"I've had enough of you three. You'll never hurt anyone else again!" Magnelias voice was completely different. It sounded like there were two more people inside her. The two strange voices in her voice sounded like her. But in different pitches.  
Joanna, Yrrol and Kaage were lifted from the ground, like somebody grabbed their necks. They got a hard time breathing. The straw hats looked at the scene in shock.  
"W-w-what are you d-doing?" Joanna tried to ask with the little air that was left.  
"What I should have done a long time ago.." Magnelia answered with her strange voice.  
After that, the trip was ripped into pieces.

**Back at Magnelias parents house**

Magnelias mother entered the house and saw Nami on the couch reading a book.  
"Hello dear! Did you figure out how to get to the Grand Line?" Magnelias mother smiled kindly to Nami.  
Nami looked up from her book. She didn't know if she should answer the question or tell her that she knows their secret. She decided for the second option.  
"We need to talk..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello!  
****Sorry for a short chapter, it will be longer next time. Pinky swear!  
Tell me what you guys think! :D  
I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Magnelia went back to her old self. She saw the bloody mess she had cause. She could not believe her eyes. Joanna, Yrrol and Kaages heads was by her feet. She turned to Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Zoro. She looked to their eyes. She saw fear in their faces.  
_They will never want to know me again and now the whole town knows. I've to get out of here.  
_Magnelia backed away from the guys. Tears were running from her eyes. She never meant to kill anyone and did not want to risking to hurt anyone else.  
"We knew it! She' is a danger! She's a witch!" A random person yelled and pointed at her.  
"Well, she's the Marines problem now. She will be punished for this and executed like the filth she is! I can't believe I was okay with her around my children when they were in school!"  
Magnelia turned her crying face to the straw hats.  
"Sorry for dragging in you guys in to this..." Then she just ran away from them.  
"Magnelia, wait!" Luffy yelled after her. But it was too late.  
The towns people were outraged and chaos broke out.

Magnelia ran as fast as she could from them. She never looked back. She had heard Luffy yell after her, but she thought he wanted to hurt her, now that he knew her secret.  
_I have to get to the cave and get my things. Then home to write my parents a goodbye letter. Lucky me that I have my most important things in my cave.  
_Magnelia started to run faster so she could get everything done faster. Her tears never stopped falling.

**Vincent Town**

Luffy and the other guys in the crew ran around in town with all their stuff they had bought and trying to find Magnelia. They didn't want her to get hurt and talk. They knew there was something special about her. But the special? They could have never thought of it.  
"Magnelia? Where are you!? " Luffy called.  
"Where could she be?" Sanji wondered.  
"Should we really look for her? Who knows what could happen?" Usopp asked.  
Luffy stopped and turned around to him.  
"Cause she is our friend! That's why we have to find her, before someone else does it and hurts her. It's simple as that!" Luffy shouted to his men.  
From a dark alley, a hand showed up and grabbed Luffy and drag him in.  
"Follow me if you want to find her."  
It turned out to be Magnelias father who had got a hold of them. They went to his office and took the backdoor in. They went to his room, he went behind his desk and was looking for something.  
"I know where she went. It's the same place she have gone to, to seek comfort since we found her. She was eight then. It's been ten years ago. Time have just fly by so fast." He looked up at the men.  
"My and my beloved wife knew this day would come. That one day everyone would found out what she is. We want you to take her in as a nakama and take her on you voyage. She is from the Grand Line. You would find her useful out there, cause..."  
Luffy interrupted Magnelias father.  
"OF COURSE!"  
Magnelias father looked at them in surprised, but then gave them a warm smile. All seemed to agree.  
"Thank you so much captain Luffy."  
Then he found what he was looking for, a hidden button. When he pushed it and a trapdoor opened under the rug..  
"Through this tunnel you will get to the beach by our house. When you get out, go straight to the left until you see a cave. That's where she is. I see you at our house. Good luck. My and my wife will be fine."  
"Thank you!" Luffy smiled big before they jumped down in to the tunnel.

**Grottan**

Magnelia was almost out of breath when she entered her cave by the ocean. She had calmed down and dried out her tears with her arms. She had to gather her self so she can collect all her things here. She picked out her crystal she was hiding under her t-shirt. She put it on her palm and whispered to it.  
"_Lux._" It started to glow up the cave so Magnelia could found her things in there. She put down the crystal so it hang around the neck like a regular necklace.  
Magnelia found her old bag she had with her as a child. Her biological mother had put a spell on it so anything could fit in it. Magnelia was not sure if the spell still was effective. Magnelia tried to put some books in it from her home island in the bag. Usual only 25 books could have fit in there. But all her 147 books got in there and all the other magic related things she had in the cave.  
_Lucky me that my mom was a skilled witch. Now, where did I put my dad?  
_Magnelia did not have to look for so long to find the wanted poster of her dad. He's a pirate and as far Magnelia knows, he's alive. The wanted poster was pretty old. The one in her hand was printed 20 years ago. Magnelia had seen the poster since she was a very small child. Her mother thought it was imported for Magnelia to know what her dad looked like.  
Magnelia folded the poster and put it in her belt bag on her hip. Time to move to the house she had grew up in half of her life.

**Magnelias hem**

Magnelias mother and Nami was in Magnelias bedroom and packed her stuff. nami packed down all of Magnelias clothes and was done sooner.  
"I will bring some stuff to the ship. Will you be fine?"  
"Yes dear, it's just a little heartbreaking seeing you only daughter leaving." Magnelias mother smiled.  
Nami smiled back to her and went to the ship with Magnelias clothes.

The guys just got out of the tunnel from Magnelias fathers office to the beach. They decided to split up. They saw Nami who was carrying some things to the Going Merry. Sanji and Usopp was going to help Nami and Magnelias mother to load the ship and Luffy and Zoro was going to find Magnelia by the cave.

Magnelia walked to the house with her head down. She wasn't ready to leave her parents. But she didn't have a choose. Beside she had to leave the first friends she ever had. She had broke her own heart by using dark and evil magic. That kind of magic always hits back at you, sooner or later. That's why there is no more witches out in the world. As far as Magnelia knows. She is the last one in the world.

Luffy and Zoro ran through the beach towards the cave. Then they saw her. They saw her walking med her head down and a bag over her shoulder.  
They started to run faster to her.  
"Magnelia!" Luffy yelled for her.  
She looked up and saw them and she could not believe it. Luffy yelled for her and smiled.  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
"You are coming with us." Zoro answered shortly.  
"Why is that? Have you already forgot what happened today in town?"  
"Because it's not your fault. They pushed you into a corner like a cat and when a cat feels threaten they scratch back. Simple." Zoro explained and Luffy nodded in agreement.  
"And beside that! You are a witch and how awesome ain't that!?" Luffy laughed.  
Magnelia ran to them and threw her arms around their necks and hugged them tight.  
"Thank you so much..." She cried of joy.  
Zoro let go of her and smiled.  
"We have to go to the ship now. Everybody is waiting."

After they haved talked to Magnelias parents and said their goodbyes, Magnelia left the house. It was hard, but it was for her and her family's best interest. Nami informed Magnelia that her clothes and some books where in the girls bedroom on the ship and they had put one of the camping beds where put there. The rest of Magnelias things where in a storage room and she had to take care of it her self.  
"Is it okay if I put my bag in the bedroom?" Magnelia asked Nami.  
Nami was okay with it. The crew took of from the dock by the beach and Magnelia waved to her parents.

Out of nowhere a cannonball hit a water next to Merry.  
"Marine ship!" Usopp called from the birds nest.  
Magnelia took a deep breath and turned to her now captain.  
"Luffy! Do I have your permission to sink that ship and enjoy my new freedom?" Magnelia grin.  
"Of course, Magnelia! Go for it!" Luffy smiled big to her.  
Magnelia steeped up by the edge of the boat and took out her wand.  
"_Aqua, exaudio in ego!_" She swung on her arm she held the wand with and the straw hats saw how the water moved like her arm had and struck the ship. It sank immediately. Magnelia jump down on the ship and smiled to the crew.  
"What do you guys think?"  
"Haha awesome! Show us more! Show us some more!" Luffy jumped up and down in excitement.  
Nami hitted him in the back of his had with her fist and sweat dropped.  
"Some other time. Help Sanji and Zoro so we can get away from here." She hissed.  
Magnelia laughed. She felt free and happy for the first time in many, many years. She was coming home to the Grand Line.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own One Piece.  
Enjoy and let me know what you think. ^^**

* * *

Magnelia woke up early in the morning. She looked around in the room and couldn't place herself on where she was. Then it hit her. She was on a ship and on a pirate ship on that. She looked at Nami for a short while and smiled warmly. Magnelia felt like she woke up from a bad dream and was now in a room, in a ship where everybody a whole lot about her and wasn't bother about it. Even after they saw her sink a Marine ship just as easy for someone to pick a flower from the ground.  
Magnelia could help but giggle quietly for herself. She sneaked around in the girls bedroom to find her clothes. She wore a pair of black pants that ended above her knees. a lightblue top and her belts with bags on. One around her waist and one around her hips. And her black boots of course.  
Magnelia went out on deck and stood by the railing and looked out at the open ocean.  
She smiled a little and took in a deep sigh.  
"Through almost my whole life, I wanted to escape that island. But I could not just leave my parents. They saved my life even though they didn't have to. They could have sent me off to the next island where I probably would grow up in the streets and never be safe for one second. Mother was just fantastic and helped me to learn magic, even though she was not a witch. The hate against me had nothing to do with the fact that I'm adopted. It was because I made mistakes and could not control my powers. God, I hated to be born a witch for a long period of time." Magnelia smiled weakly.

Magnelia had either heard or seen the just woken up Zoro. he had just got up on deck when he saw her. He placed him self behing the mast and eavesdropped on her.  
_Should I go to her? It seems like she needs to get some things off her chest. Why do I care so much about her? My eyes has never wanted to leave her since the first time I saw her by the ship. Is that witchcraft? No, it is wrong of me to think of her like that. _He thought to him self.  
"Right now the Grand Line is waiting for me. Somewhere, out there is my home island. I wonder how much is left of it. I can't remember that much of it except lots of trees and studying. Why did the government to get rid of my home, my family and my people? Is it those kind of things that happens when you use dark magic. When I did it by accident, I got nakamas. I'm so confused." Magnelia felt a tear falling down her cheek.  
Zoro shook his head and started walking towards her. He still didn't know what to say to her or do. Eventually he put his hand on one of her shoulders and rubbed it with thumb. Magnelia jumped and turned around to him.  
"Zoro?" She looked surprised at him.  
"You're safe from now on."  
"What? What do you mean?"She was confused by the simple fact that she didn't expected anyone else to be up in less 30 minutes at least.  
Zoro said nothing. He just looked at her straight in her eyes, like they were having a quiet conversation together. It it wasn't for the rising sun, it would have looked like a regular conversation. But since it was early in the morning, it looked like a kissing scene to be. This made Magnelia very uncomfortable and she turned her eyes to the ocean again.  
"Can I share my dream with you?" She finally broke the ice.  
"Sure." Zoro still looked at her.  
She smiled and wiped of what was left of her tears.  
"I will be the most powerful sea witch in the world." She looked back up on Zoro and smiled.  
He smiled back to her. "Sounds fitting."  
"Zoro? You can take your hand away from me now." Magnelia giggled.

The day went on like a normal day out in the ocean could. Magnelia learned quickly to keep her eyes and hands on her food from Luffy, during breakfast. It almost ended with Magnelia stabbing Luffys hand with a fork.  
During the rest of the day, Nami wanted to have Magnelia by her side almost constantly. Since Magnelias father mentioned that she came from the Grand Line. Unfortunately Magnelia could not give that many answers to Nami. Magnelia barely remember her life before she came to Cocoa Island and her adoptive parents.  
"Nami, don't you think those clouds look a little worrying?" Magnelia pointed at some dark clouds that came at them really fast.  
"Hmmm? Yeah, that's a storm on its way here. Could make things a little difficult."  
And before they knew it, it started to get windy and rain really heavy.

Magnelia ran down to the girls room to dry off from the rainwater and cursed herself for not taking her raincoat with her. Nami came down to cheak on Magnelia.  
"I do have a raincoat if you want to borrow. It's in the closet and it's light blue. You can't miss it."  
"Thank you so much. By the way, next time we need to buy some supplies, could you and I buy some clothes together? Mine aren't that practical to my new life so to speak." Magnelia smiled vaguely.  
"Of course we will! You didn't need to ask that silly. Come up when you're done here. We will need everybody during this storm." Nami walked out of the room.  
Magnelia wiped herself off quickly, put on the raincoat and went up.

Magnelia had never experience whit this kind of heavy weather. Sure, the weather could be heavy by the house she grew up in. But not to this level.  
"Magnelia? Is there any kind spell that could calm this storm down?" Usopp asked from the birds nest.  
"There is probably one! But I can't remember any one right now and I have not read my books in a big while!" Magnelia called to him.  
"Haha awesome! Let us know when you know. I sure don't want to miss that!" Luffy laughed.  
Magnelia smiled. She was so happy over having met this group of people, who liked her.  
The crew saw a light in the distant, which turned out to be a light house. Nami told everyone that if they follow that light, they would come to the entrance of the Grand Line.  
Sanji came out of the kitchen with a big barrel and a big smile on his face.  
"Shall we begin the ceremony for entering the ocean?" He rolled out the barrel to its spot and everyone gather around it.  
Everyone put their foot on the top of the barrel and had happy and determent looks.  
"I want to find All Blue!" Sanji said.  
"I want to become the king of pirates!" Luffy said.  
"I want to become the greatest swordman!" Zoro said.  
"I want to draw a world map!" Nami said.  
"I want to become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp said.  
The crew looked up and at Magnelia with curious looks on their faces. Magnelia met Zoros eyes and they both smiled at each other.  
"I want to become the world's greatest sea witch!" Magnelia screamed out proudly and with a big grin on her face.  
"Let's go to the Grand Line!" All of them shouted out loud.

After their celebration of finally going to the Grand Line, Magnelia went down to the girls room to get one of her books out of the bag from her mother. Since the crew started to ask what she is capable of, she felt that she owned to them and herself to learn as much as she can about magic and the life of a witch.  
She had grown up on a island with normal humans. So she did not know much about magic or witchcraft. She looked for books about living as a witch and what guidelines there is now in her life.  
She found the books she was looking for and picked up volume one, a notebook and a pencil and went up to the meeting room to study about her new life.  
Sanji was in there and did his chores. He of course noticed when Magnelia opened the door and closed it just as fast. She let out a deep breath.  
"This weather is getting ridiculous." She sigh.  
"Magnelia-san you're all soaked! Please sit down and I fix a warm cup of tea to you, my dear." Sanji started to clean off the table for her.  
Magnelia giggled a little and thanked him while she hung up the raincoat.  
She sat down with her book. After she opened it up, she stopped and put a hand over her mouth so she would not get Sanjis attention to much. Which of course was to late.  
"Is something wrong Magnelia-san?" Sanji asked worried.  
Magnelia shook her head and smiled weakly to him.  
"No, nothing serious. It just that I've never looked in these books. Look here."  
Magnelia picked up the book and showed it to Sanji. On the inside, Magnelia biological mother had sign her own name in it. Rosie-Mary Bella Heartwarmth.  
"Your mother had a very pretty name and now we know your last name." Sanji smiled kindly to her and gave her the tea.  
"Thank you Sanji. I really needed that."  
"Anything for you Magnelia-saaaaan!" And Sanji was back to his old self again.  
Magnelia could not help but laugh at him before she turned back to her book.

After have read a couple of pages and taken some notes, the whole crew in to the room. Magnelia closed her book and notebook.  
"What is going on?" She asked.  
Nami started to explain about Reverse Mountain for the whole crew. Luffy got all excited and wanted to get to the magic mountain, as he called it, as fast asthey could. And then it hit him.  
"Magnelia! You should know a lot about Magic mountain."  
"What do you mean by that?" Magnelia tilted her head.  
"Yeah, you traveled from your home island in the Grand Line to out here. Then you must have gone through magic mountain!" Luffy grin.  
"No, I actually didn't." Everybody looked at her like they had 1000 questions on their minds.  
"Remember that this happened ten years ago since I fled my home island. I'm not going in to details about right now. But I don't remember that much about my travel through the sea. My biological mother fixed a spell to make a some kind of a road on the sea out of the Grand Line. But I do remember that before I came in to East Blue, there was a small part of the sea where everything was motionless. No wind, no movement in the water. Nothing! Today I know that it was the Calm Belt and it really lives up to its name. If you really want to get in to the Grand Line, you should avoid that part of the sea. You will get nowhere there."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter took a bit longer to write. I have school and a thousand other things. At least that's how it feels.  
****Anyway, I've started to now jump a little. But not so darn much. :P  
****And I have come up with a lot of fun ideas to happen in the story.  
Like always, let me know what you think.  
Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

When the ship went through Reverse Mountain, Magnelia tripped and hit her head hard on the mast and blacked out. Zoro caught her and put her on a mattress in the kitchen.

Magnelia woke up dizzy and could not orientate herself. She knew where she was, bot not how she got there. She stood up and supported her against the wall on her way out. She heard voices outside and opened the door.  
"A flower!" Sanji yelled.  
"A flower?" Zoro question.  
Magnelia went to Nami, still dizzy and had a hard time standing.  
"Nami, what is going on here and where is the flowers?" She asked.  
"We're inside a whale..." Nami cried.  
Magnelia thought she was joking first. But Usopp looked just as upset as Nami.  
_What the hell happen after I hit my head?_

She now saw Sanji and Zoro having a verbal fight with a older man. Magnelia started to get frustrated on the situation. Nobody could just tell or explain to her on what's going on. She stomped to Sanji and Zoro and grabbed their ears and pulled them back.  
"What is going on here and where is Luffy!?" She screamed in anger.  
Sanji told her how relieved he was that his beloved Magnelia was fine. Magnelia sigh and grabbed Zoros arm and asked to speak with him in private to get some answers.

After have gotten a, unfortunately, illogical but true explanation of what happen and how they got in to a whales stomach.  
"Fun way to start the big adventure in the Grand Line." Magnelia laughed.  
Zoro shook his head. This woman is crazy.  
"The exit is that way!" Crocus shouted, which was the name of the old man with weird hair.  
"Why is there a exit in a whales stomach!?" Nami, Usopp and Sanji shouted at the same time.  
After they had fought back and forth and question everything that was in there. Like painted walls and so on.  
Suddenly the water inside the whale started to move a lot and the ship rock.  
"What is happening now?" Magnelia hold on to the railing.  
"This whale, started bashing his head against the Red Line again…" Crocus answered.  
"What!?" Sanji and Zoro yelled.  
The poor whale started bashing harder and harder against the underwater mountain. Magnelia felt her heart breaking for him. Now she could feel the whale's pain.  
"He's alone... Abandoned." She whispered to her self.

The crew started to row towards the exit. The movements got more and more powerful. Magnelia couldn't stand it and fall down on her knees with her arms crossed over her chest with her hands on her sholder. The whales feelings was so strong, she started to shake. Nami looked at Magnelia and sat down next to her.  
"Are you okay, Magnelia?" Nami asked.  
"The whale... I can feel his pain and feeling of abandoned." Magnelia looked up at Nami with tears in the corners of her eyes.  
Nami sympathized with Magnelia and stroke her back. Nami was sure this had to do with Magnelias witch powers.  
Suddenly the crew saw Luffy and two other weirdos fall from the sky and down into the water. Crocus was gone.  
After a while, the whale calmed down and water calmed as well. The crew got Luffy up on Merry and those two weirdos got up too. A man and a woman. Magnelia sat in front of them and started stare at them intensively. She tried to read them as much as possible.  
The woman has light blue hair in a high ponytail that went to her back. She had on a tank top with hypnosis pattern on and a mint green jacket with white fakefur on it, a pair of white shorts and white kneehigh boots.  
The man looked even weirder. Orange hair with a crown on his head. He wore a fancy green suit, a red scarf and black shoes. He also had painted on number nine under each eye.  
Sanji was of course 'all over' the strange woman. The woman didn't know was the most uncomfortable. The blond guy with a curly eyebrow or the girl who was starring at them.  
Magnelia remember that she read that witch could very easily read other humans and their intentions. Magnelia thought this was the perfect time to practice. But even the rest of the crew, except Sanji, thought her stares were creepy.  
"I won't let you lay even a singel finger on Laboon, for as long as I live!" Crocus shouted from the exit.  
The strange couple picked up their guns and shoot at Crocus and hit him. Magnelia screamed out loud in anger. Which lead water around Merry shoot straight up in the air. It shout up water from different places, like it was a inexperienced canon shooter tried to hit them. Nami went to Magnelia quickly and tried to calm her down. But it didn't work. Zoro had enough and walked to them and moved Nami away.  
"Let me try." Was all he said and took Magnelia in his arms and rocked her.  
Sanji got furious because Zoro was holding her and not him. Usopp and Luffy held Sanji back. Magnelia calmed down and looked up at Zoro confused.  
"What happend? Is someone hurt?"  
Nami put a hand on Magnelias shoulder and smiled to her.  
"Everybody is fine. Don't try to do that again until it's necessary."  
Luffy walked to the strange couple and hit them in the back of their heads. They got unconscious.

Crocus told them about Laboon, what he is, his story and why the strangers were after him. Nami looked at Magnelia.  
"Then it's just like you said. He feels abandoned, but he doesn't want to give up the hope that his pirate friends will come back to him."  
Magnelia nodded and looked up at Nami.  
"It explains the painful atmosphere in here."  
"You can talk with animals?" Nami gave Magnelia a shocked look. Which the rest of the group did.  
"Haha no most definitely not. But don't you think for a second that animals don't understand you. They reads of your feelings and energy. Things not even yourself notices." Magnelia giggled at them for thinking she could speak with animals. How sweet of them.  
Crocus helped the straw hats out of Laboon. The strange couple got thrown over board, cause the took too much space. They yelled something at Luffy. Magnelia did not care about them anymore at that moment. But she had another strong feeling inside her.

Magnelia sat down by the railing and let out a deep breath.  
"It will not be the last time we meet them." She put her hands behind her head.  
"When did you get such a big self confidence?" Usopp gave her a look.  
"Watch your tongue or I turn you into a frog." She smirked back at him.  
Usopp started to point and scream at her about evil and witchcraft. She just shook her head. The rest of the crew went and talked to Crocus. Magnelia choose to rest a little.  
She suddenly got woken up a loud noise. She was up on her feet fast and started to look from where the noise came from. And of course it was from Luffy, who ran up on Laboon with the mast in his hands.  
"Gumo Gumo no Flowerarranging!" Luffy slammed the mast in to one of Laboon fresh wound.  
"What the hell is he doing!?" Magnelia, Sanji, Zoro and Nami shouted.  
Usopp cried over that Luffy broke off Merrys mast. Laboon cried out of physical pain and tried to get Luffy and the mast out of his head. Which ended up with Laboon slammed his head on the island where the rest of the crew was on. Luffy had jumped off by then and attack with Gumo Gumo no Pistol straight in Laboons eye. Laboon hit back at Luffy, who flew into the lighthouse.  
The crew was furious and yelled at him and the whale was ready to attack again.  
"It's a tie!" Luffy shouted.  
Everything stopped. Luffy smirked and told Laboon that their fight had to finish some other day. He gave Laboon the promise to come back and fight again. Then a winner will picked.  
Magnelia laughed loud for Laboons happiness. Cause it was a new promise that could be held.

Everyone in the crew got them self ready to continue their journey. Luffy painted Laboon with their Jolly Roger. Nami was planing their rut to the next island. Sanji made food. Usopp tried to fix Merry after Luffys shenanigans. Zoro slept as usual and Magnelia sat on a sun chair and read more about witches guide and lifelines. They did not make her in a good mood. But she knew they were very important.  
Everything was in there. How magic is supposed to be used and when. Relations to friends and family. Food that is important and good for them. What was totally forbidden and what is needed to be done. Consequences if you go agains the rules and the guidelines too much. What made her most uncomfortable was the part about sex and having a partner. They have guidelines and rules for that? Magnelia shut the book with a bang and sighed heavy. She looked up at the blue sky.  
_This is almost too much. There have to be loophole that make things easier. _She thought.

Magnelia and Zoro was to busy with their stuff that they didn't care about what the rest were doing.  
So when the rest climbed on board the ship, Magnelia was a little surprised when she saw the strange couple again. The walked to her and introduce them self to her.  
"We are Mr 9 and Miss Wensday and your kind captain agreed to give us a ride home to Whisky Peak."  
"So? It's the nest island anyway." Magnelia answered while she crossed her arms under her chest.  
Mr 9 and Miss Wensday fell down on their knees in depression. Zoro who just woke up and who Magnelia greeted them, made a big smirk on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter might be a little confusing. Just might!  
****But if you've read the manga or watched the anime, it won't be hard to follow the story. :)  
****And I just want to once again notify that English is not my first language, so there might some grammatical mistakes.  
****Hope you will enjoy this chapter! ^^  
I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

The crew just had to learn the hard way on what it is like to sail in the Grand Line. Magnelia who was from that sea could unfortunately help with information about it. Since she had been away from it in such a long time. She, however, helped Nami with support with comforting words about how she'll soon get it. Cause the truth was that Magnelia never had met such a smart yet really scary woman like Nami. But Mr 9 and Miss Wednesday gave them a few good advice. Even though they were using a very unfriendly tone to them.

**Whisky Peak**

The ship got closer the strange island. Magnelia walked over to the railing and looked at it. It had huge cactuses on it. It looked like it anyway. Magnelia squinted her eyes to see if it was plants or weirdly shaped mountains. It was hard to tell, since there was a lot of fog in the way.  
Mr 9 and miss Wednesday jumped up on the railing and smiled to the crew who had helped them to get home.  
"Our journey together stops here." Mr 9 said to them.  
"But do not cry. Since we shall meet again. It is our destiny." Miss Wednesday answered.  
"Bye bye, baby!" They both said at the same time and bounced away from there.  
Magnelia and the rest of the crew tried to see where they went. But it was too late and the fog didn't exactly help either.

They docked the ship at the port, but they barley got the chance to put their foot on the ground before the whole town was there and greeted them welcome. People there was cheering, dancing, brought out food and drinks to them. Magnelia had never seen or heard about something like this. Pirates usually was feared and frighten people. Not being celebrated like heros. There are islands that are protected by pirates. But something told her that this wasn't the case about this town.  
They was personally welcomed by the mayor, Igarappoi, at the port. A funny looking man with big curls, nice looking black clothes and he cared a saxophone. He also seemed to have a problem with his throat, since he coughed and did singing exercises afterwards. He introduced himself and invited them to the towns party for them.  
Luffy, Sanji and Usopp cheered happily over going to a party. Nami, Zoro and Magnelia let out a deep sigh over their nakamas.  
And the party started.

When it was getting late at night, the party had just got started. Usopp entertained some people with his lies.  
Zoro and Nami drank people to unconsciousness. Everyone, strange enough, cheered them on and congratulated them for it.  
Luffy ate everything the island offered him that was food. Some chefs fainted, cause they had been working so hard the whole day and night and could not fill that black hole that was Luffys stomach. People laughed about it. Even thought they probably wouldn't have anything to eat the day after.  
Sanji was surrounded by beautiful women and wine. He couldn't be happier.  
Magnelia did not party like her nakamas did. She sat in a corner with a big glass of soda. She still had her strange feeling that she got at the ship.  
Some of the towns most gorgeous men did everything in their power to get her attention or seduce her. She calm and friendly thanked no to everyone's proposal or invitation to nice dinners. She started to notice one of her abilities. She could tell that their intentions were not honest.

Zoro, drunk like a skunk, walked over to Magnelia and the proposing men. He hit and scared them away from her.  
"Go away, she is not interested!" He yelled at them.  
Magnelia giggled and thanked him. Those men started to get on her nerves. Zoro looked at her with dizzy eyes.  
"Oi! How come you're not partying like the rest of us?" Zoro starred at her.  
Magnelia took a deep breath.  
"I can trust you, right?" She asked him. Zoro nodded as an answer.  
"I can't trust anyone on this island. I can not think of any island out in this world that would celebrate pirates like this. Not even the ones that are protected by a pirate crew. We are lawless and do whatever suits us at the moment. Even if it means we have to harm someone. It's a world known fact. We might as well be coldblooded murders." Magnelia told him, while her left hand was stroking her right arm.  
Zoro starred at her, like he was thinking about what she just said and just wanted to look at her. Magnelia shook her head. She told her self that he is too drunk to understand her and the situation. But she hoped that when he got sober again, he will help her to get the crew away from there as fast as possible.  
"I'll go back to the ship and sleep some there." And then she left the big party.

Later that night, Magnelia got woken up by gunshots. She flew out of her bed and hit her face on the floor.  
_I don't have time for this! Someone is in danger!  
_She putted on her clothes and boots quickly and ran out to the port and then into town.  
Magnelia ran around the town in ten minutes without seeing anyone- But she could hear voice that was upset and frustrated. She followed them and hoped for answers.  
"What about her!? She's one of them!" Yelled a man and pointed at her direction.  
_Shit!  
_Magnelia ran at the other direction with a gang of 15 people after her. She ran into all kinds of alleys she could find, to confuse the men and women that was after her. She found a alley that was pitch black. She sneaked in to the shadows there and opened her beltbag around her waist. In it she found a small plastic bag with a powder in it, she opened it and pour its contents over herself and prayed to the gods it will work.  
The mob after her let 5 people in there to look after her. After five minutes they decide she wasn't there. Even though she was right in front one of them.  
When they left, she did a small victory dance for herself.  
_Haha! Yes! Yes! Yes! It worked! My invisible spell worked!  
_Magnelia saw a ladder that went up to the roof on one of the building. She decided to climb up and to see what was needed to do. A minute to breath out. So she thought.

Up on the roof, she saw Zoro fighting for his life. A huge woman came up behind him with a big barrel with liqueur over her head. She threw it at him.  
"Zoro, watch out!" Magnelia shouted to him.  
He turned around and cut it into four pieces, that hit four men behind him.  
She breathed out of relieved, but just realized that she was once again an open target. She picked up her crystal, that she had around her neck.  
"Zoro, close your eyes. _Stjärnljus!_" She shouted it out and the crystal started to lit up so strongly, that everybody on the roof(except Magnelia and Zoro) got blind for a second.  
Magnelia ran to Zoro and grabbed him so they could run up to another ladder.  
When they got up, Zoro turned and pushed the ladder down with some hunters on it.  
"Climb up on my back." Zoro ordered her. She didn't need to think about it twice.  
Zoro jumped on top the ladder and used it to jump to another building. Magnelia screamed in pure fear for her life. She hated heights more then anything in this world..  
They landed, but they were not alone there. Zoro used his two swords technique on some men that where there. With Magnelia still stuck on his back.  
The danger however, where not to far away unfortunately. The huge woman had come up there as well. She had brought a ladder with her.  
Zoro threw him self down on the ground and tossed Magnelia off him. The woman got a hold of him and threw a punch right in his face. While that happen, two other men had grabbed Magnelia now. She used all strength to get them off her.  
"Let go of me! Or you will regret it!" Magnelias eyes started to turn black.  
Zoro hade manage to grab that woman face, whose code name was Miss Monday and squeezed her head into unconsciousness with one hand.  
Zoro turned to the men that was holding Magnelia.  
"You really should let go of her. Pissing off the worlds last witch is probably not a good idea." He smirked at them.  
The two men had never been so frighten in their life. Reason number one, they just saw Zoro defeat Miss Monday with one hand. Reason number two, they were holding a witch whose eyes had turned to pitch black and that's not a good sign. Dom två männen vart livrädda.  
She was dropped quickly.

After Zoro defeated all those strange people, with even stranger names. Zoro went and got a bottle of hard liqueur to calm down. Magnelia didn't know what to do or think. She couldn't remember that much. She decided it was best to follow him up to a roof. In case there would be more weirdos.  
She was not wrong. When she just had sat down next to him, they both heard footsteps further away.  
"There's more?" She asked.  
"There are many like them in this world." Zoro answered.  
They went to the edge of the roof and looked down. It was a man and a woman. The woman was dressed all in yellow. Her dress had citrus patterned all over it, light yellow shoes with heels, yellow round hat, white gloves and a big umbrella. her blond hair were so short you could barely see it under the hat. The man was dark, with black spiky hair, sunglasses and wore a long black coat with the number five on it.  
_They seem to know each other. But the new guys dose not seem to be too happy with the townspeople. Or more likely, two of them down there. _Magnelia thought to her self.  
And without any warning, a fight started. It turned out that Miss Wednesday and Mr 8(the mayor) was traitors who had spied inside the organization Baroque Works. Their really identity's was princess Nefertari Vivi and Igaram.  
Zoro and Magnelia was now in a hurry to get Luffy away from there. He had been drag in to Zoros fight as a hostage by Vivi.  
They manage to get Luffy away from there safely. However, you could not say the same thing about the other people there. The new couple, Mr 5 and Miss Valentine, were devilfurit users, that they didn't mind showing.  
"We have to get away from here quickly." Magnelia shouted out loud, since it was exploding around them.  
Zoro was about to grab Luffy again, but something or someone was holding on to his leg.  
It was the mayor, or well, Igaram was his name. He begged them to protect the princess. To take her to their home country, so she can stop the war the might happen. They would get a great prize.  
Zoro and Magnelia looked at each other and didn't know what to say. They could not make that decision by them self's.  
"A great prize? Is that really true? That's very interesting." A voice out of nowhere.  
All of them looked up and saw Nami siting on a roof just above them.  
"How about 1 billion beli?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As usual, let me know what you think. ^^  
I do not own One Piece**

* * *

Zoro and Nami was fighting back and forth about if Zoro was in debt to Nami, when it came to money. Magnelia shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Igaram. She turned him around and gave him a kind smile.  
"It will be more comfortable that way. Sorry that I don't have anything to put behind your head."  
Igaram looked up at her with a confused look on his face.  
"Are you really a witch?" He finally asked her.  
Magnelia turned her eyes away from him and sighed.  
"Yes, I'm. But you have nothing to fear for. Not for your life or your princesses life." She smiled.  
She just realized that she had to live with those prejudices for the rest of her life. But it will be a life that she don't need to be ashamed of.

Zoro had run off to find and get Vivi back. Nami and Magnelia stayed with Igaram.  
Igaram started to explain what Baroque Works was and what their goal was. To create the ideal nation/kingdom/country. By bringing down the king Nefertari Cobra and build up the boss dream there.  
Nami oand Magnelia also got to hear how their code names worked. The boss was Mr Zero and the lower number an agent had, the stronger they was. Five and down were the dangerous ones and they all had eaten a devilfruit.  
Nami turned to Magnelia.  
"But hey. you have never flinched at all to Luffys powers. How come?" Nami asked her.  
"Well, I'm born witch. If I exists, it's not that strange with devilfruits and their powers. Right? The day I'll be surprised, is when the dead starts to walk on the earth again." Magnelia smirked a little.

Magnelia and Nami started to grew sick and tired of waiting on Zoro and went into town to find him. After a few minutes they found him and Luffy. They had just beaten Mr 5 and Miss Valentine and got ready to fight each other. Nami ran towards them and punched them right in their faces. Magnelia took a deep breath when Nami yelled at them and was pissed over the fact the SHE almost lost 1 billion belis.  
Magnelia walked to Vivi and gave her a kind smile.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine. What is she talking about and why are you guys helping me?" Confused is probably easiest way to describe Vivis state of mind at the moment. Nami smiled.  
"That's right! We need to talk about the agreements."  
Zoro and Luffy could not however stop fighting each other. Eventually Nami had to punch them again to stop.

After a lot of talking and explanations, the whole situation calmed down. At least here was no fighting.  
Vivi started to explain about Alabasta, the country's situation and why she joined Baroque Works.  
"So you couldn't pay us that money?" Nami asked very disappointed.  
"Nami, you don't really seem to focus in to what's important in her situation." Magnelia sweat dropped.  
Vivi started to tell that she had come over the bosses name and that you're not allowed to tell anyone his name. But of course it flew out of her mouth that Crocodile is a Shichibukai  
Everyone there froze in fear. Until they heard a noise from the roof and up there sat a vulture and a otter that starred at them before they flew away.  
Nami got hysterical and almost shooked out the life of Vivi. The four of them just got draged in to the whole thing. Since those animals were going to report that they knew the boss identity.  
The otter had drawn the perfect drawings of Magnelia, Luffy, Zoro and Nami.  
Magnelia started to laugh out of nowhere.  
"And what is so darn funny to you!?" Nami was still mad as hell.  
"Hahaha! You and the princess are hysterically funny together." Magnelia laughed so much, she fell on her butt. Zoro started to laugh with her and Luffy joined them.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots." Nami cried.  
"I have 500,000 beli on my bank account if that's a comfort." Vivi tried to comfort her with one hand on Namis shoulder.  
"I'm dying!" Magnelia shouted.

Igaram showed up and he was dressed up like Vivi and with four dummies. Magnelia had a stomach ache from laughing so hard and had to turn away from him. Igarams plan was to try to lurk the assassins to think that he was Vivi and the dummies was them. He made the promise that they would see each other again in their home country.  
They wave him off and felt that everything will be fine until they come to Alabasta.  
The boat got a few miles from the island and it exploded and disappeared in a inferno.  
Everyone fell into shock and anger. Magnelia, calmly, pulled out her wand and made the sea to create waves big enough to put out the fire quickly. She turned to Luffy.  
"Your orders, captain?" Magnelia was holding back her emotions. If she let them loose, the innocent people on Whisky Peak could get hurt.  
"Lets grab her and go!" Luffy shouted.

Magnelia, Nami, Zoro and Vivi ran to the ship, while Luffy was picking up Usopp and Sanji. That was somehow still sleeping like baby's.  
They all got to the ship and took off. Vivis big duck Carue had manage to get on to the ship by him self.  
After a short time of sailing, Usopp and Sanji woke up and were pissed off that they had to leave the town after less then 24 hours. The fight ended with Nami punching them at the back of their head.  
Magnelia got a chill down her spine.  
"Somebody is on this ship!" She shouted out to everybody and turned to the railing outside of the kitchen door.  
There, siting on the railing, was a mysterious woman with a crooked smile. She had pitch black, straight hair down to he shoulders, light blue eyes and a very straight was dressed in purple clothes. Purple short skirt, a pruple top that showed her stomach and black boots with heels. On her arm she had bracelet with a big N and she had a priple cowboy hat on her head.  
"This ship is good and you've a witch in your crew. That's must be a privilege." She said and smiled to Magnelia.  
Zoro put him self in front of Magnelia with his hands on his swords.  
"I meet Mr 8 on my way here, Miss Wednsday." The woman said.  
"What are you doing here? Miss All Sunday!?" Vivi shouted to her.  
Magnelia tried to read her, over Zoros shoulder. She didn't get much from her. But Magnelia suspected there was something else about her.  
Vivi got angrier and angrier by Miss All Sundays insults towards her and the crew.  
Sanji and Usopp howed up out of nowhere with a gun each in their hands. Miss All Sunday sighed at them.  
"Those are dangerous. Don't point them at me." Sanji and Usopp got tossed down from the upper railing.  
Everyone jumped, except Magnelia and stated that she was a devil fruit user.  
"Don't fight her. That's not why she's here. Believe it or not, she wants to help us. Why I don't know or understand." Magnelia told them while she walked to Usopp to help him up to his feet.  
Miss All Sunday smiled to her.  
"That's right Miss Witch (Magnelia: Hey!). Your next island is Little Garden. Not the nicest place in the Grand Line. So I want to give you this." eternal pose to Vivi.  
"It leads to Alabasta and it's a course that the boss don't know about. But it's up to you to decide if it is a trap or not." She put her head on the palm of her hand and gave the crooked smile again.  
Vivi started to think about it, but Luffy took the eternal posten from her and crushed it in his hand.  
"You have no right to decide our course to Alabasta!"

After Miss All Sunday left them, the girls went down to their room to change their clothes to the next island. Magnelia putted on dark blue shorts, a white tank top and a black boléro with long sleeves. Of course, she also had her belt bags and her black boots. Now you could see that they reached up to the middle of her calf. Magnelia went up to the deck and wanted to immediately change to other pants.  
_Bad idea! Bad idea! My butt is almost showing! Back to the girls room! _Magnelia turned around and got stopped by Nami.  
"And where do you think you're going?" She asked.  
"I've to change clothes. My butt is almost showing..." Magnelia looked down like she was ashamed. Nami shook her head.  
"Nuhu… I'm not allowing it. It's time for you to show your legs and get some sunlight on them. You look fantastic!" Nami said the last part loudly enough so the guys in the crew heard her.  
_God damnit!_ Magnelia thought screaming in her head.  
Zoro, who had almost fallen asleep, opened one of his eyes and looked at her. He thought she looked different. He could not put his finger on what it was, cause she was the same person like before. But he liked it.  
Magnelia noticed him looking at her and assumed he was judging her. She grabbed the pant legs at the back and tried to pull them down and cover.  
_It can't get any worse. Baroque Works and Shichibukai doesn't sound too bad anymore.  
_Magnelia sighed.

After a couple of hours, the crew started to ger closer to Little Garden. There was a canal that went trough the island. They had to make a stop there for a while. Because of the log post and gather some food.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next chapter up!  
Hope you'll enjoy it ^^**

**I do not own One Piece**

* * *

He_ walked down the street. He didn't know where he was going, but it was towards a towns square. Why he was going there, he did not know either. But he had to be there.__  
__When he got there, she was standing there. First she didn't saw him there looking at her. She let her head up and looked at him now. But there was fear and sadness in her eyes.  
__All of a sudden, hundreds of people showed up at the square and she was raised up on a bonfire. It was clear to him now. She was going away, she was going to die, she was going to disappear and be taken away from him.  
_"_Zoro! Help me!" She yelled with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm coming!" He yelled back to her.  
__When he started to move towards her, through the crowd, he got stuck. He looked down at his feet. There was two girls holding on to his legs. One of them was Tashigi and the second one was Kuina._  
"_Don't do it! She will be an obstacle to your goal!__" Tashigi said with a determent voice.  
_"_Zoro, did you forget your promise to me?" Kuina said with sorrow and despair in her voice.  
__All he could feel was anger growing in his chest. Ha started once again trying to move to the bonfire with her tied to it. But suddenly, he heard a heartbreaking and painful scream.  
__He looked up and saw her being lit on fire. Her red hair was burned up and you could tell from a distant, that her blood had started to boil under her pale skin. He saw thousands of blisters bursting on her. She looked at him straight in his eyes with a miserable look on her face.  
_"_Why didn't you come for me?__" It was the last thing she said before her eyes burned out off her eye sockets and she was gone forever._

Zoro woke up and was all sweating from the dream he just had. He looked around and saw he was still on Going Merry. Nothing he just saw was real.  
"Are you okay?" He turned his face and saw Magnelia with her red hair hanging down on the sides of her face. Safe and sound, sitting on her knees next to him.  
He didn't want to share anything of his nightmare and not to her that he barely knew. All he knew about her, is that she's a witch and she's not evil. Not to the crew at least.  
"I'm fine. Leave me alone!" He shoved her off of him and walked away from her.  
Magnelia didn't understand what was wrong. She had seen him sleeping anxiously and wondered if he was okay. She turned her face down on the floor and sighed.  
Luffy walked by and had seen some of the scene.  
"Don't worry. He's like that with everybody." He smiled.  
"Even towards them who cares about him in general?" Magnelia turned her eyes to Luffy.  
"I said everybody. Right?" He started scratching at the back of his head and looked confused. Like he had forgot what he had said like 30 seconds ago. Magnelia smiled to her captain.  
"You did." She reached up her hand to him and he grabbed and helped her up from the hard floor of the ship.

Everyone gather up on deck to make plans about what they needed to do on that island. Luffy and Vivi wanted to explore. Nami and Usopp wnted to stay on the ship and not go on the island. The animals there were too big for their taste. Sanji and Zoro started to fight about who could hunt down the biggest animal there. Magnelia giggled, since she had gotten used to their bickering.  
"Make it to a contest then. the one who brings back the biggest animal here, with most meat on their bones, wins the contest." She smiled kindly and carefully to them. Since she didn't know how to handle Zoro yet, after what happen earlier.  
"That's a fantastic idea Magnelia-san! You're such a smart and beautiful woman! I wont let you down on this." Sanji got his classic heart shaped eye and did his noodle dance.  
_Geeez, I wonder how I would turn out if I took everything he said seriously. Iiiich... I don't even wanna think about it. _She thought to herself, while she thanked Sanji for the compliment.  
Luffy, Vivi and Carue went out in the jungle and Sanji and Zoro started their hunting contest. Left on the ship was Magnelia, Nami and Usopp.  
"So our life's is in your hands." Nami and Usopp said to Magnelia.  
"Don't count on me like that!" She yelled back at them.

Nami could not stop to think about the islands name, Little Garden. She was sure she had heard about it before, a long time ago. She turned to Magnelia.  
"I'm dead sure I've heard about this island before. If I can't find any information about it in one of my books, can I look through some of yours? " Nami asked.  
"Sure, go ahead. If it would be to any help for you."  
Nami ran down quickly to the girls room and started her searching. After a couple of minutes she ran back up again with a terrified look on her face.  
"What is it? Did you find what you were looking for?" Usopp asked.  
"T-this island is k-known for..." Nami did say more then that. The gound and that water started to shake.  
Through the trees came out a giant. He looked down at them and gave them his biggest smile and spoke.  
"Do you have any rum?" He asked.  
Magnelia had heard about giants before. But she never thought she would see one. This giant was very round, had a short full covering beard, a wide nose and a viking helmet on his head.  
"I asked 'do you have any rum?'. Didn't you hear me?" He asked again.  
"Y-y-eah, we h-have some." Nami answered, scared out of her mind.  
The giant bend down to them and smiled.  
"Oh, do you have any for me?" He didn't want to post a threat to them. But a dinosaur behind him had other plans and bit him right in the behind. Which made the giant scream out load at the ship.  
The giant turned around and chopped its head off with his axe. He picked it's head up, cause it was his trophy now.  
"I'm the strongest warrior of Elbaf! I'm Brogy the great!"  
Nami, Usopp and Magnelia threw them selfs down on the floor and played dead.  
Brogy was some what confused. He had hoped he could treat his guest with some dinosaur meat with the rum.

After a lot of convincing(not that much, but still), Nami, Usopp and Magnelia went with the giant in to the jungle to feast some on the meat. It smelled delicious. Magnelia could not find anything evil about this giant and ate a little of the grilled meat.  
"Don't you guys want any?" Brogy asked Nami and Usopp.  
"W-we are not hungry." Nami answered. Magnelia turned to them.  
"Don't be ridiculous. It's really great and doesn't want to harm us. Right?" Magnelia turned the question to Brogy.  
He just answered with a big laugh.  
Nami felt some comfort that Magnelia trusted him. So she brought up the question she had.  
"Mr Brogy? How long does it take for the Log Post to recharge?"  
"One year! So you better start to get comfortable. Gebabababababa! (His laugh)."  
The volcano on the island, let out a small explosion. Brogy got up on his feet and told his guest it was time. What that meant was it was time for him to fight his opponent Dorry.

Brogys and Dorrys fight ended with both of them hitting each other with their shileds and the both fall down on the ground and they both laughed. 100 years of battle and it was still a tie. Magnelia saw some of their humor and laughed with them.  
"And what the hell are you laughing at!?" Nami and Usopp spat at her.

After an hour of rest, the volcano signaled it was time was again for a fight. Brogy stood up again and walked to his battle area.  
"Should you really fight in that condition?" Nami asked Brogy.  
"Seems like it. This fight needs to end eventually and they will continue until it does. It's as simple as that." Magnelia answered while Brogy walked away from them.  
"Oh well, we should get moving to the ship and wait for everyone there." And the little trio started to get moving into the jungle.  
While they were on their way to the Going Merry, they met up with some of the jungles creatures. Which wasn't welcomed at all. They got separated in there. Usopp ran one way and Nami and Magnelia ran somewhere else. After about two minutes Nami and Magnelia saw what looked like Luffy waving to them.  
"Thank God." Nami sighed of reliefed and ran to him. Magnelia felt that something was wrong and ran after her. Luffy would have said something a long time ago if it would have been him.  
"No, Nami! Don't go to him!" Magnelia yelled to her.  
But it was too late.

Magnelia felt she couldn't move her arms and legs. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was tied up. Not with ropes however. It was big, white blocks. She couldn't see or feel what they were made of. She could also see that Nami and Zoro was in the same position as her.  
_How did he get in this situation? And is he still mad at me?_ Magnelia thought.  
The three of them got thrown on the ground by Mr. 5 and Miss. Valentine, to another man that was creating one dumb looking cake from what they could tell. Magnelia, Zoro and Nami sat them self up and saw Vivi, who also was tied up like them.  
"Vivi, weren't you suppose to be with Luffy?" Nami asked her.  
"Are you talking about that boy? I've already killed him." Mr. 5 replied.  
Zoro and Magnelia laughed at him.  
"Haha you really think that?" Magnelia laughed.  
Mr. 5 got furious and slaped her across her face and with the explosion from his hand, she flew in to a large rock.  
"No, what are you doing? That will destroy my beautiful artwork! Touch her again and it will be the last thing you do Mr. 5!" The strange man told him, who we know are Mr. 3  
Zoro closed his eyes and turned his face down. Nami and Vivi called for Magnelia and sked if she was okay. Magnelia sat up and shook her head. Her face got pretty bruised up.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She coughed. She got hit pretty bad.

Vivi, Zoro, Magnelia and Nami had been placed on the candle wax cake thingy, by Mr. 3 in that order. None of them could move properly. The figure on top started to spin fast and there was somethings that fall down on them.  
"What is that?" Vivi asked.  
"What do you think about my art? Those things that is falling down on you is melted candle wax and it will turn you into beautiful candle dolls. You will be my best work ever! While you're turning into candles, you'll die a slow and painful death." Mr. 3 laughed.  
Nami panicked and screamed to Brogy to do something. He was stuck to the ground with Mr. 3 candle wax.  
Mr. 3 laughed at the giant and his friends fight of honor and their pride as warriors. Which made Brogy furious and actually almost got free. But Mr. 5 got infront of him and shot one of his boogers right at Brogys face and knocked him unconscious.  
"That should calm him down." Growled Mr. 5.  
"That's dirty. Apperently, Baroque Works are not known for fighting with dignity." Magnelia spat out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Feels like it was forever since the last time I publish a chapter. oO  
****I've been a very busy girl. With work and life and other fun things.  
Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Brogy was laying on the ground with wounds on his face. The agents were laughing at him, except Miss Goldenweek, who doesn't say that much at all. Mr. 3 wanted to make sure that Brogy couldn't move anymore. He made, with his hand, some big knifes made out of candle wax and shove them into Brogys hands and feet.

"And now I'll make sure that the process to turn you into dolls will go quicker. I can't barely wait to see my new artwork!" Mr. 3 laughed.  
Magnelia got full of anger and she started to feel that burning in her chest. Just like when she killed those bullies back in her home island. But it never grow big enough this time. Magnelia had a hard time breathing because of the wax that got in to her lungs. She, Nami and Vivi started to cough and tried to get some air.  
"Zoro, do something!" Nami yelled.  
Magnelia looked at her self. She saw the white candle wax growing on different spots on her body. Which made it hard for her to move with that thick layer wax on her. She had a plan however. Her crystal, that she always had under her shirt. Magnelia tried to move as fast as she can to get to the crystal. With it she could make some fire and help the crew here to get away from there. Her fight now was with time.

Zoro pulled out two of his swords.  
"I'm going cut off my legs." He said with confident in his voice.  
"Are you insane!? We don't have time for your stupid jokes!" Nami yelled at him.  
"It's not a stupid joke. Beside, it is the best alternative we have right now. You can't say something won't work until you've tried." Which was his only answer.  
Magnelia had to agree with Nami. This plan was incredibly stupid. Magnelia had manage to get her hand up to her chest. Soon she could get her hand in to her shirt and pick up the crystal.  
"Take it easy now Nami. I got a better plan. But wax and time is against me." Magnelia coughed.

"But if he loses both feet, he can't fight!" Nami was pissed.  
Zoro had succeed to draw out his swords. Brogy got inspired by Zoro's determination and chose to fight with him. Even if it meant to rip off his hands and feet. Vivi wanted to fight for everyone's survival.  
"Lets do it!" Brogy yelled. Nami and Magnelia closed their eyes, cause they did not want to see this.

"We are here to kick you ass!" Magnelia recognize that voice and looked up.  
Her hand had reach to the band around her neck and start to pull up the crystal.  
Luffy, Usopp and Carue had flown out of the forest and crashed on to the ground.  
"Yeah! Kick their ass and throw them away from this island! Right in to the sea!" Nami yelled in joy.  
"Of course we will. They interfered with the giants fight." Luffy answered back.  
Magnelia had got pretty far into her plan. But it started to get tough.  
"Oi! Zoro! Do you need any help?" Luffy asked.  
This caught Magnelia's attention and looked at Zoro's legs, which was bleeding massively. The sight made Magnelia sick to her stomach.  
"No, I'm okay. But could you destroy that spinning thing and I'll handle the rest." Zoro smiled.  
Magnelia sighed. Partly cause Zoro thinks he can fight with no feet on his legs and because it seems like they totally forgot that she's a witch and might had a solution to their problem.  
"Sorry my friends. But I won't allow this." Mr. 3 stepped forward.

Luffy prepared himself to fight Mr. 3. Magnelia, Nami, Zoro and Vivi had calmed down, since they had full confident to their captain and his strength. Zoro relaxed a little bit too much.  
"What the hell are you doing now!?" Nami yelled.  
"If I'll turn into a wax doll, I want to at least have a good looking pose." Zoro had put away one of his swords and posed with the other sword in the air.  
Magnelia stopped trying to pull up her crystal and started laughing. It felt typical him.

Luffy fought against Mr. 3, but it happen really fast. After he had gotten a big candle wax block, he used it as a hammer to hit the pillar on the giant cake that his friends were stuck on. The problem with this is that the cake with the candles got closer to them. That made the process go quicker.  
Nobody could make a move and Magnelia had just got the crystal in her hand.  
_I've failed... I can't save my friends. _She thought very disappointed at her self.  
After that, everything turned black.

Zoro turned his face as much as he can towards Magnelia. She had fainted of lack of air and the wax made her stand up straight. Now they had to hurry or they would lose one of the crew members. He tried to move, but couldn't.  
Luffy had beaten Mr. 3, so he was out of the picture.  
"Luffy! Hurry up and destroy this thing. Magnelia is unconscious and will die if you don't do anything!" He screamed to Luffy.  
"Yeah, but... I don't want to." Luffy answered back.  
"What do you mean you don't want to!? You're about to lose a nakama!" Nami yelled back in anger.  
"I understand... But I don't feel like it." Luffy shrugged his shoulders.  
Zoro got really angry. He noticed that the thought of Magnelia being gone made him sick, it was worse then all the bad things that had happen to him.  
"Luffy! It is very important that you do not move- I beg you! Don't move a inch!" Vivi shouted out of nowhere.  
Zoro and Nami was shocked over what she said. Vivi explained that Luffy was standing on a black symbol and the responsible for it was Miss Goldenweek, Mr, 3's partner. her power was in her colors, which could change a persons feelings. Black was the color betrayal. And it went on from there.  
Yellow made Luffy laugh. Red made him miss his target and hit the red symbol. Green made him peaceful and sit down with Miss Goldenweek and drank tea.  
Zoro can't remember more then that.

All of a sudden, it got warm, extremely warm for Zoro's taste. He saw his nakama fighting against the other agents. Mr. 5 jumped on Usopp and was going to blow him self up. Zoro put on his bandana and pulled out his three swords and attacked.  
"So, being alive is the happiest thing in this world, right?" Zoro said with a crocked smile.  
"Speaking of being alive, where is Magnelia?" Vivi said.  
Magnelia was laying on the ground, not moving. Nami and Vivi ran to her to see if she was breathing. They checked her pulse and her injures. Nami had tears in her eyes.  
"We were too late..."  
Zoro put back his swords and walked to them. He sat down next to Magnelia and picked her up in his arms and looked at her. He put her head against his shoulder and started rocking her like he did in Laboon.  
_Come on... Wake up, you can't be dead. _Zoro thought to him self, over and over again.  
He looked at her for a long time and noticed something was missing.  
"Nami, where is her necklaces?" Zoro ordered Nami to find it.  
Nami and Vivi started to look for it. Vivi found it in some melted candle wax. Zoro took it and put it around magnelias neck.  
_You can't leave us without it. Why didn't I get to know you better? Please, don't be gone... _Zoro put her head against his shoulder again.  
Her crystal started to light up and go out. Like heartbeats. First it was a dim light and then it got stronger and stronger.  
Magnelias hand flew up on Zoro other shoulder and she pulled herself from him and she breathed heavy. Like she had been swimming under water for 30 minutes. She was confused.  
Nami and Vivi jumped and cried of joy over Magnelia was still with them. Zoro just stared at her confused and shocked.  
"What happen to me?" Magnelia finally asked.  
"We thought you were dead, Miss Magnelia." Vivi told her.  
Magnelia started to think back on what had happen and then looked at Zoro.  
"How did I come back?" She asked him.  
Zoro told her that they found her necklace in the wax and put it on her again. After that the crystal started to blink like a heartbeat.  
"Haha really? That explains a lot. Every witch have a crystal of their own and our soul and magic lives in it. They protect us, or it protect me. If I die, it can't live on. So the crystal will do everything in it's power to keep me alive. Witches that get executed lose all their things before they get on the bonfire. That's why they die so easy. Unfortunately I can't bring back dead people with it. To do that, you need to use dark magic and the life of an innocent person."  
She didn't get the chance to say more, Luffy came back and Brogy sat up and cried. He thought his friend was gone forever.

Dorry did however wake up and got his wounds taken care of. Luffy, Magnelia, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Vivi and Carue was there and discuss on what they should do now. They knew it would take a year for the log post to get it range again. Zoro had put Magnelia on the ground with her back against a rock, which he sat on.  
_I won't let you out of my sight from now on. Not when we're on the ship anyways. Almost losing you was too much. But you can read peoples energy. Can you read mine now?_ Zoro thought while looking down at Magnelia.  
"By the way, aren't we missing someone?" Magnelia interrupted everyone in their conversation.  
And after she said that, Sanji showed up. Overjoyed that the girl were okay.  
Sanji had spoken to Mr. Zero and convinced him that the straw hat crew were eliminated. Plus Sanji had gotten a Eternal Post to Alabasta.  
The whole crew felt a big relief that they could sail away from Little Garden.  
"Then it's time to say goodbye . I wish you both of luck." Luffy smiled to the giants.


End file.
